


[Podfic] Overflow

by Readbyanalise010



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Power Imbalance, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 12:51:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010





	[Podfic] Overflow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [teprometo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teprometo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Overflow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/880167) by [flammablehat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flammablehat/pseuds/flammablehat). 



Cover Art provided by Kalakirya.

| 

## Streaming Audio

**For mobile streaming, click[***here***](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5BMerlin%5D%20Overflow.mp3)**

Paraka Productions, you’re a rock star for hosting me!

## Download (right-click and save)

  * [MP3](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5BMerlin%5D%20Overflow.mp3) | **Size:** 2 MB | **Duration:** 00:02:08
  * [Podbook](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5BMerlin%5D%20Overflow.m4b) | **Size:** 2 MB | **Duration:** 00:02:08

## Reader's Notes

This podfic features an underage student in a sexual relationship with a teacher. Feel free to back-button if that's a squick for you.


  
---|---


End file.
